


amends ;; hyunsung

by P0RCELAINS



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: But mostly fluff!, Enjoy reading, Fluff, HYUNSUNG, Light Angst, M/M, Underage Drinking, be proud of me i didn't kill anyone in this, blink and you'll miss them, but if you wanna picture it romantically then go ahead, but only in the beginning, chan jeongin and minho are only briefly mentioned, i'd die for hyunsung, inspired by predebut hyunsung, jisung's a lightweight, like legit, might change the title later idk, platonic, these tags are a mess im sorry, this is the softest thing i've ever written, when they used to hate each other lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 03:52:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19076932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P0RCELAINS/pseuds/P0RCELAINS
Summary: a story wherein han jisung and hwang hyunjin finally swallow their pride and apologize to each other for being dicks and find out that the other isn't so bad after all.





	amends ;; hyunsung

**Author's Note:**

> ok if u didnt read the tags, this story contains underage drinking so if u're triggered by that then this story isn't for you.  
> also this little blurb is inspired by predebut hyunsung bc i still can't believe they used to not like each other lmao
> 
> lowercase intended and all that,, enjoy reading!

 

it had been an extremely tense journey for the eight boys. after minho had been eliminated, none of them could believe it; none of them wanted to believe it. so each of them found themselves practicing until dawn, some separately, others in pairs or trios. it broke their hearts that they would no longer be able to debut as nine, and that's exactly what pushed them over the edge, making them work even harder, bending themselves to the point of breaking, just so they wouldn't meet the same fate and let the team down even more than it already had been.

and that's how jisung found himself in the practice room with hyunjin at nearly one in the morning, practicing the choreography for the latest song chan had arranged for them to perform in front of jyp for their next mission, because for some reason unknown to him, he just couldn't get any of the steps right. and with minho gone, he didn't really have any other choice but to approach hyunjin, who he wasn't very fond of to begin with, but jisung was desperate to do well. so despite the rap he still needed to write and his exhausted body that was pretty much ready to drop at any second, he practiced, and practiced, and practiced with the tall boy until they were both leaning against the wall, opposite each other, panting and exasperated.

"i really don't know why you're having such a hard time, the dance isn't even that hard," hyunjin said, his voice sharp, clearly annoyed at how the younger boy couldn't quite get the steps right.

"i'm sorry, okay?" jisung shot back. "i'm trying my best here."

"well your best isn't enough."

it was safe to say jisung was taken aback at the older's comment, feeling his blood boil just a little bit, but immediately pushing it down. he didn't want to say anything, didn't want to give hyunjin the satisfaction that his words had in fact hit him where he was most sensitive. jisung knew what his skills were, and he knew he was still very much lacking, but hearing it from someone else, hearing it from someone who was supposed to be on his team, it hurt. it hurt quite a lot. and he didn't notice how his gaze had dropped from the boy standing across from him to the hardwood floor, clearly ashamed.

however, hyunjin caught this, and something within him bubbled. seeing jisung standing there with his head hung low made something ignite inside of him, and he suddenly felt the need to push it even further. he had jisung right where he wanted him.

"i won't be surprised if you make a mistake in front of jyp and be the next one at risk of elimination," the taller boy said, picking at his nails, and from the corner of his eye he saw jisung raise his head with a new fire in his eyes.

"yeah, i'm sure that wouldn't feel nice," jisung replied, his tone arrogant. he had snapped. "i'm sure you know just how it feels considering you've been at the bottom twice. have you ever even gotten praise from him?" the boy took in another breath. "it should've been you instead of minho. we would do just fine without you."

both of their fists were now clenched, knuckles turning white, fiery gazes locked on each other. hyunjin didn't even let a beat pass, seeing hesitation as a weakness and in no way did he want jisung to think that his words had actually gotten to him, but the younger had already noticed how his pupils wavered at what he'd said, making him smirk ever so slightly.

"i'm done here," the older boy said, already beginning to pack up his stuff and jisung watched him as he simmered down nearly instantly, his hands unclenching as guilt had already begun planting itself in his chest. "go ask felix to teach you the dance. i don't feel like helping you anymore."

"no, hyunjin wait—" jisung started, ready to offer an apology but the door to the practice room had already slammed shut before he could even get a word out.

he was alone now, his only companion the ghost of the words he'd allowed so carelessly to slip out of his mouth. and jisung found himself sliding down the wall, his guilt and regret weighing him down until he found himself crumpled on the floor, sitting down with his knees pulled to his chest, letting his silent cries rack his tired and tense body until the pain in his heart outweighed the pain in his muscles. 

he had to fix this.

and that's how jisung found himself back at the dorms and in front of hyunjin's door before the clock struck two-thirty, his fist suspended in the air, ready to knock but not quite sure if this was a good idea. hyunjin could be asleep, or would just ignore whoever was at the door, since he knew jisung was the only one who'd be knocking at such an ungodly hour. but after a quick pep talk, and the deepest breath he could muster as if he were sucking up all his pride, jisung allowed his knuckles to rap on the wood three times and before long he heard shuffling coming from inside the room.

the smaller boy had never noticed how hyunjin pretty much towered over him until he was face to face with the boy. his hair was disheveled and his eyes were droopy from the interrupted sleep, and jisung found himself captivated by this, watching hyunjin rub his eyes before meeting his gaze with a questioning one. the fire he had in his eyes earlier had been put out as jisung noticed how red and swollen they actually were, letting him know that he wasn't the only one who allowed tears to fall after their encounter in the practice room. and that just made the younger feel that much more guilty.

yeah, he didn't like hyunjin, that fact was as plain as day. but despite this, knowing that he had cried and knowing that it was because of him, he disliked that even more. it put a bitter taste in his mouth that wouldn't go away. 

"what do you want, jisung," hyunjin said after a long moment of just standing there, resisting an eye roll as jisung zoned back in from his trance. "it's past two, why did you wake me up?"

the younger boy opened his mouth to reply only for no sound to come out and this time hyunjin really did roll his eyes. he didn't feel like wasting the time he could use for rest, talking to the boy who had made him cry himself to sleep. therefore, he turned around, leaving jisung in the hallway, and just as he was about to close the door behind him, something prevented him from doing so.

"wait, hyunjin, hear me out," jisung pleaded, his foot wedged between the door. "please."

hyunjin could sense the brokenness in his voice and hesitantly let go of the doorknob, allowing the other boy to pry it open slowly, and seeing jisung standing outside of his bedroom door with his shoulders slumped and his head low, it only occurred to him then how small he actually was. his heart softened slightly at the thought.

"look, i'm really sorry about earlier. i said all those hurtful things so carelessly and," jisung said, his voice barely above a whisper, cracking towards the end. "i know you work hard to improve and do well, and you do so much for this team. we—i wouldn't know what to do without you. i'm just really sorry."

hyunjin felt his heart swell up in his chest upon hearing the younger's apology and without thinking, he had pulled jisung into a hug, which felt more right than he expected. the way the smaller boy fit into his embrace and made him feel so warm seemed to have knocked the breath right out of his lungs. it was just a really nice hug. hyunjin needed this. and perhaps jisung did too as he felt the boy wrap his arms around him as well, sinking even deeper into the older's arms.

"i'm really sorry too," hyunjin admitted as they both withdrew themselves. "for everything."

and jisung smiled, a close-lipped smile that made his cheeks puff up and hyunjin found himself smiling along, a full smile that seemed to radiate nothing but light.

"would you like to go down to the convenience store and grab some drinks," the older boy asked, almost laughing at how jisung's face twisted into a mix of shock and confusion.

"but it's so late and we're underage!" jisung said as if underage drinking was the most outrageous thing he's ever heard of, but hyunjin caught the slight hint of excitement in his voice.

"it's almost three in the morning. the people on night shift barely care about that."

so hyunjin put on some sneakers and a light coat before dragging jisung out to the nearest convenience store which was nearly deserted considering the hour of day, except for the cashier and some guy by the window slurping on ramen.

the taller boy immediately made a beeline towards the liquor aisle as jisung followed behind him, looking between hyunjin and the cashier wondering if he could tell that they were underage. but judging by the way he scanned the bottles of soju with nothing more than a yawn and a couple of sleepy blinks, the two were pretty much safe and the older boy looked back at jisung with proud smile, the younger could practically hear him say  _i told you so_  through his sealed lips.

the two settled down on the sidewalk of a pretty much deserted street, keeping their soju inside the paper bags as to hide them from view. the two clinked their bottles together with smiles on their faces as jisung loudly proclaimed "to not being enemies anymore!" before they took hearty sips and simply talked. they got to know each other and got to know that they don't have much in common, but their likes and interests seemed to blend together perfectly. at some point hyunjin found himself clutching his stomach from laughter as he discovered that jisung was quite the lightweight. simply one bottle of soju had already gotten him drunk and blabbering about whatever came to mind until loud talking and high pitched laughter were the only things that could be heard on the street, and hyunjin was amazed at how none of the residents had come out to complain yet.

then in the blink of an eye, everything calmed down as jisung began approaching the stage of drunkness that surpassed being loud and silly, and approached reflectiveness as he began to stare up towards space and hyunjin took this as an opportunity to examine him even closer, one of his favorite things to do when he meets someone new. although, jisung was not new to him anymore, having spent his trainee years around the younger boy, but this connection between them was new, and light, and refreshing as they burned down their border of hate and began building a bridge towards friendship. this moment right here, this was hyunjin and jisung's turning point.

hyunjin didn't feel the corners of his lips absentmindedly curl up into a smile as he watched the intoxicated boy beside him smile up at the blanket of midnight velvet that stretched out into the horizon, and he questioned himself on how he managed to harbor such a strong dislike towards such a gentle and light hearted human being. why he hated jisung when there was really nothing to hate. and why it had taken them so long to see each other through. suddenly, those two years of training without jisung by his side felt like such a waste as he imagined how much easier it would've been for him if the younger boy had been around, cracking jokes whenever things got rough, but there was nothing hyunjin could do about it now, but cherish this second chance they'd both been given. he wasn't going to fuck up a second time.

"hyunjin, i'm dizzy," jisung slurred softly, snapping hyunjin out of his thoughts, the dazed smile still on his face as he looked up at the older boy who had finished up the remaining bottles of soju and began to feel the buzz himself.

"come on, let's get you home." the taller of the two quickly discarded the paper bag filled with bottles at a nearby bin then proceeded to help jisung up off the sidewalk, wrapping a firm arm around the small boy to keep him steady as they walked back towards the dorm.

jisung could barely hold himself up as most of his weight was on hyunjin and his eyes were pretty much shut. the only thing reassuring the older boy that his companion hadn't completely fallen asleep was how jisung was still putting one foot in front of the other, although quite half heartedly as the unmistakable sound of sneakers dragging against concrete rang in his ears and he had to nudge the younger boy every so often to make sure he stayed conscious and didn't trip over his own feet.

chan was the one who opened the door for the both of them, as he too had only just gotten back, most likely from the company, and the moment the leader laid his eyes on the drunk jisung hanging from hyunjin's neck while the older struggled to support his weight, chan simply let out an exhausted sigh.

"i'll talk to the both of you in the morning, go get some rest," was all he said to the both of them, too tired to even try to sound stern as he walked off in the direction of his bedroom before hyunjin took off jisung's sneakers and coat for him and discarded them by the front door.

"drink, then i'll put you to bed," hyunjin said gently, resisting a yawn as he handed jisung a heaping glass of water, in an attempt to sober him up a little so his hangover won't be too bad, and jisung obediently complied, finishing the glass in no more than five gulps.

"thank you." jisung hiccuped. "you're the bestest friend ever, hyunjinnie."

the older boy nearly dropped the glass at jisung's drunken words. 

 _friend. we're friends now,_ he thought to himself and couldn't help the smile that formed on his face, the kind of smile that made his cheeks hurt and radiated happiness so brightly that he could literally feel himself glowing. so hyunjin quickly put the glass in the sink for washing and hurried back to jisung, helping him stand before both of them shuffled over to the younger's room that he shared with jeongin, trying to keep as quiet as they could to prevent them from waking up his roommate.

"no one told me you were such good company," jisung giggled as soon as his head hit his pillow and shifted to lie on his side so he could see hyunjin better from the bottom bunk.

"maybe if you weren't so annoying i would've actually wanted to spend time with you," the older boy joked back.

the two said their goodnights before hyunjin made his way to the door, excited to go to his own bed and rest as well, but he was stopped in his tracks, turning around at jisung's request.

"can i say it one more time, for the road," the younger boy said, a small smile on his face as his eyes began to droop with sleep and hyunjin cocked his head to the side in confusion before nodding at jisung to proceed. "i hate you."

hyunjin let out a soft chuckle, making the dimples above the corners of his lips take shape.

"i hate you too, jisung," he replied quietly, making the younger boy's cheeks puff up even more as he smiled before jisung finally allowed his eyes to close and for his exhaustion to take over, lulling him into a sound slumber. "sleep well."

 

**Author's Note:**

> i know the ending's weird but i didnt know how else to close it off djhsdjsad but regardless of that i hope you enjoyed reading whatever this was,, im just really soft for hyunsung ok bye


End file.
